Ai no han'ei
by Kuroka Tsukino
Summary: Sasuke no esta dispuesto nuevamente a entregar su corazón, ya lo intento una vez y casi muere en el intento. Una molesta y pequeña persona del pasado esta de vuelta, con una peligrosa misión, poniendo la vida de ambos en peligro, aunque no quieran deben trabajar juntos, con tal de proteger a las personas que aman, y para salvar a aquellos con poderes iguales a los suyos. A/U


**Ai no han'ei**

 **Prologo**

El tiempo transcurría sin piedad alguna, no pudo evitar pensar cuan irónica era su situación actual, apenas recordaba cómo había terminado así… mentira, si lo sabía, pero era más fácil, mentirse, engañarse, convenciéndose de que lo que había sucedido era algo inevitable, que estaba destinado a suceder, que no había nada que hubiera evitado que tomara esa estúpida e infortunada decisión.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, días, semanas, quizás meses, había perdido la cuenta, de todas maneras, ya no importaba, había perdido toda esperanza, casi no le quedaban fuerzas, pronto todo habría terminado; observo con frialdad el lugar en el cual estaba recluido, un sótano o una especie de bodega bajo tierra, no había ventana alguna, lo que hacía que perdiera fácilmente su sentido del tiempo, había una antorcha que estaba encendida, siendo la única luz que había en la habitación, sonrió ferozmente con sus ojos oscuros sin vida, sin expresión alguna, clavando sus alargados colmillos en sus labios al hacerlo.

El veneno en su cuerpo estaba haciendo efecto, no dejando que sus heridas sanaran y por el contrario empeorarán aún más. Dormía intranquilamente en el tiempo que trascurría entre cada una de las torturas a las cuales había sido sometido, con la única intención de quebrar su mente, de doblegarlo, pero nunca les dio la satisfacción de quejarse o de mostrar dolor alguno, pero al tiempo después su cuerpo le pasaba factura, cediendo al cansancio y al calvario, desmayándose, escondiéndose en las dulces tinieblas de la inconsciencia, para posteriormente ser bruscamente arrojado a la cruel realidad.

A pesar de haber sido advertido, tercamente había hecho caso omiso, no creyendo en sus palabras, mejor dicho, negándose a aceptar siquiera como algo posible, el funesto futuro que había predicho. Ella se acercó humildemente a decirle lo que iba a suceder, debido al don que poseían sus ojos, tenía visiones de los posibles acontecimientos que podrían suceder, poniéndole de sobre aviso, aconsejándole tener cuidado, ofreciéndole su ayuda, llegado el momento le prestaría su fuerza si así él lo requería.

Recordó con amargura esa noche, ella había ido a su casa, le saludo con extrañeza al verla allí a esas horas, la expresión en su rostro le decía que algo malo había ocurrido, preocupado le hizo pasar y comenzó a interrogarla, comenzó a exasperarse cuando no respondió a ninguna de ellas, cuando rompió su silencio, con voz rota comenzó a contarle la visión que había tenido, el escucho atentamente, al momento de terminar le miro directamente a los ojos, no sabía qué tipo de mirada tenía pero ella se encogió en si misma, escondiendo sus ojos tras su flequillo, con fría educación le pidió que se retirara, estaba demasiado ocupado para escuchar sus mentiras.

Ella le miro con sorpresa, y volvió a insistir, pidiéndole que le escuchara, pero él harto de todo, no creyéndole en lo absoluto, la tomó con brusquedad del brazo, instándola a irse cuanto antes, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar sin explotar, como pudo la chica se zafo de su agarre, y le enfrento, su voz estaba quebrada cuando nuevamente le pidió que le creyera.

No obstante, le pidió nuevamente que se fuera, y al ver que su pedido era nuevamente negado, le gritó perdiendo los estribos, no dándole crédito a lo que escuchaba, como podía mentir de aquella manera, sus ojos brillosos y sus manos temblorosas, desde luego era una excelente actriz. Rehusándose a creer que la mujer que amaba y a quienes consideraba su familia le traicionarían de aquella manera, lleno de furia le acuso de hacer todo aquello por despecho, hizo parecer como si sus acciones fueran motivadas por celos, sabia perfectamente lo que ella sentía por él, le rechazo cruelmente, mofándose de sus sentimientos, recalcándole que él nunca le vería como algo más que una amiga, menos teniendo a una preciosa mujer como la que tenía y a la cual pronto haría su esposa.

Rudamente deshecho el consejo de la chica, le trato cruelmente, hiriéndola con palabras filosas y burlonas, despreciándola al punto de hacer que el brillo en sus bonitos ojos se apagara, y a pesar de eso no se detuvo, ni siquiera por las lágrimas corriendo libremente por sus mejillas, sin embargo, a pesar de todo no se rindió, se acercó y lo intento nuevamente en varias ocasiones teniendo el mismo y cruel resultado, finalmente se dio por vencida, y dejo que hiciera lo él quería.

Poco después se fue, no volvió a saber de ella, le dolía que haya tomado esa actitud, la quería si, pero como una amiga y no como algo más, y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sentirse culpable y decepcionado por lo que sucedió, pero convencido de que había hecho lo correcto al no escucharla, después de todo no era posible que algo así ocurriera.

Cuán equivocado estaba, como podía haber sido tan estúpido para creer ciegamente en ellos, se lo había advertido, pero, aun así, se había dejado arrastrar mansamente, poniéndose en bandeja de plata él mismo. Observó su aspecto con asco, odiándose, prácticamente desnudo, amarrado de pies y manos colgado en una viga de acero, en un lugar perdido en Dios sabe dónde, se balanceaba precariamente en las puntas de sus pies, las heridas lacerantes en su espalda ardían, pero ya no sentía demasiado, sabia que en cualquier momento su mente se perdería, y la bestia en su interior tomaría su lugar.

 _"Deberías dejarme matarlos_ ", la voz en su interior sonó maliciosa y juguetona, " _son solo unas miserables escorias"_ , tentado lo pensó, a dejar de sufrir, destruir todo, a arrasar con el mundo entero, pero cederle el control a la bestia significaba perder su conciencia, si eso sucedía quizás no podría regresar, llegando a un punto de no retorno, " _es el precio a pagar si quieres venganza_ , _puedes dejarlo en mis manos, yo me encargaré de hacerlos pagar, destruiré todo aquello que te hace daño"._

Estuvo a punto de aceptar, de dejarse llevar por todos los sentimientos negativos que había en su interior, todo su ser gritaba, por destrozar a esos bastardos, de torturarlos como lo habían hecho con él, los desmembraría vivos, y jugaría con ellos brutalmente, no pararía incluso si suplicaban piedad; sonrío sádicamente, su cuerpo comenzó a emitir una alarmante cantidad de poder, un aura oscura rodeo completamente su figura, sus ojos carmesí brillaron tétricamente en la escasamente iluminada estancia.

Sus sentidos se afinaron, despertando alerta a cualquier indicio de enemigos, escucho atentamente una serie ruidos, algo había sucedido en la guarida, un alarmante olor a sangre, varios golpes y sonidos, voces y gritos escalofriantes y después un silencio sepulcral. Pasaron varias horas antes de que volviera a escuchar actividad alguna, y cuando ocurrió provenían de tres personas, las voces burlonas de sus captores resonaron con maldad en las paredes, se mofaban despiadamente de alguien, escondió su energía, manteniéndola al mínimo, aguardando paciente a que entraran, cuando la puerta fue abierta bruscamente.

Una pequeña figura fue arrastrada en contra de su voluntad en el interior del cuarto, estaba llena de rasguños y golpes por todo su cuerpo, sus ojos estaban llorosos y su ropa hecha un desastre. Observo casi con incredulidad a la persona frente a él, se le hacía muy conocida su presencia, el aroma que desprendía era sumamente tentador, lo había olido anteriormente, pero no podía recordarlo ahora, no mientras su cabeza estaba llena de planes como matar a esos tipos, cada uno más retorcido y sanguinario que el otro.

A través de la neblina de pensamientos incoherentes, le llego uno con claridad, no entendía que hacia una mujer allí, estaba en muy mal estado, no tuvo tiempo a seguir analizando la situación, cuando fue bruscamente arrojada contra su cuerpo, ella mantuvo como pudo el equilibrio, sangraba en varias partes de su menudo cuerpo, era pequeña, adivinaba que tendría unos 14 o 15 años, el cabello castaño ondulado caía con gracia por su espalda y los oscuros ojos, mostraron algo de temor cuando le miro directamente, pero aguanto estoicamente su escrutinio, sin demostrar un ápice de miedo o dolor en sus facciones, _tienes agallas pequeña_ , pensó con gracia, se sostuvo suavemente de el para poder pararse correctamente, y no pudo evitar soltar un siseo de dolor cuando le rozo sin querer una de las múltiples heridas que tenía.

Le miro fieramente esperando asustarla y que se alejara de su cuerpo de una buena vez, pero lejos de eso, ella simplemente aprovechando que estaba de espaldas a sus secuestradores, sonrío divertida, como si aquello le pareciera gracioso, estuvo a punto de soltarle un par de no muy bonitas palabras cuando fue interrumpido por las voces de los tipos que la habían traído, no eran los mismos de siempre, eran más altos y más robustos, uno más musculoso que el otro, parecían alterados y cuchicheaban entre sí, al parecer habían matado a los otros hombres que le custodiaban, bufó al enterarse de aquello, alguien se había encargado de hacer lo que él quería, joder, habían frustrado sus planes, fue sacado de sus pensamientos, el más delgado se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente, para después sonreír con burla hacia el:

\- Te traje un pequeño regalo, espero sea de tu gusto- la voz del hombre tenia una mal sana diversión y una falsa entonación de amabilidad- es joven y relativamente bonita- prosiguió con elegancia- necesitas alimentarte, nuestro jefe no quiere que mueras- sonrío sádicamente por un instante, permitiéndose recorrerlo con mal disimulado desprecio- aun no al menos- se acercó hasta tomar con fuerza el cabello de la chica en su puño- así que debes ser buena y dejar que nuestro invitado te muerda- se dirigió esta vez a la fémina- no quieres hacerme enfadar linda, te acercaras, y desnudaras sumisamente tu cuello para él-

Miró con furia que no cambiaba ni un poco la expresión desafiante y orgullosa en su rostro- deja de mirarme así, estúpida perra, desde que fuiste traída aquí actúas como si fueras una princesa, no te basto con la paliza que te dimos, te crees la gran cosa pero no eres más que comida para la bestia- empuño con fiereza, tirando con saña su pelo, obligándola a arrodillarse- así es como las zorras como tu deben estar, de rodillas y con una buena polla en la boca, te enseñare a respetarme- con su otra mano desabrocho su pantalón empujo hacia abajo liberando su miembro- abre la boca puta- él otro sujeto se acercó con morbo hacia escena, pidiendo el siguiente turno, en cuanto su compañero terminara-

Pero ella, en su lugar sonrío sarcásticamente, tanteo con suavidad su muslo, y cuando encontró lo que buscaba lo empuño con firmeza, lista para atacar, los ojos rojos del chico amarrado fueron los únicos en advertir el movimiento, en un rápido y fluido desplazamiento de su mano izquierda corto sus cabellos, quedando visible el objeto que había usado, un filoso kunai, la sorpresa de su acción había hecho que el tipo se cayera de sentón al suelo con el pelo en su puño.

La apariencia de la chica comenzó cambiar, sus ojos cambiaron, pasando a ser de un exótico violeta iridiscente en distintos tonos de colores con la pupila negra alargándose hasta tomar una extraña forma, el anillo en su mano derecha brillo con fuerza liberando una preciosa espada, la empuñadura y la funda con desconocidos y elaborados símbolos, de un color azul rey y dorado, decorada con zafiros y esmeraldas engarzados, la larga y filosa hoja de un color plata en el centro y oro en los bordes, sonrío con arrogancia y en un certero pero mortal movimiento corto con precisión el cuerpo de los desgraciados hombres, todo en cosas de segundo, en un momento estaba en frente y después en un parpadeo estaba al otro lado de las habitación, guardando su arma en su funda.

El prisionero se soltó a reír, le conocía perfectamente, como pudo pasar por alto tantos detalles, suspiro mirando con sentimientos encontrados a la fémina entre divertido y aliviado, a la vez que enojado y arrepentido, ella le miro con una sonrisita juguetona y coqueta, deshaciendo su apariencia de niña pequeña, quedando en su lugar una preciosa mujer, de cabello claro, y ojos como joyas preciosas, perdiendo su gesto anterior, ella hizo una mueca de dolor, al mirarlo en tal estado, sus orbes se cristalizaron e hizo un tierno mohín, antes de acercarse con rapidez para soltarlo, cuando lo logro, le ayudo a recostarse suavemente en el suelo, soportando todo su peso, acunándole dulcemente contra su pecho.

El hombre le miro con dolor y tristeza, no sabia que decir, como agradecerle, ella a pesar de todo le había ido a rescatar, exponiéndose, arriesgándose, observo con furia todas las heridas en su cuerpo, si pudiera reviviría a los cabrones para volver a matarlos lentamente, por haberse atrevido a tocarla, lamió con ternura su mejilla herida y como pudo atrajo con fiereza a la chica a su cuerpo cuando comenzó a llorar superada por la situación.

Pero ahora todo estaba bien le sacaría de allí, pero pronto el agarre del muchacho perdió fuerza, demasiado cansado para hacer otra cosa mas que respirar, incluso eso se le hacia difícil, ella sonrío afectuosamente, pidiéndole con suavidad que descansara, que estaba a salvo, asegurándole con vehemencia que no dejaría que nada ni nadie le dañara, el en una muda muestra de cariño y agradecimiento subió su mano para acariciarla, y quitar las lágrimas que seguían fluyendo con libertad por sus mejillas.

El asintió, y se permitió sonreír verdaderamente, tierna y suavemente solo para ella, prometiéndose en silencio que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que ella algún día le perdonara, ahora mismo no podía hablar, demasiado agobiado, con un maldito nudo en la garganta, y con ojos anegados en lágrimas que no quería derramar.

Su mano dejo de tener fuerza, cayendo pesadamente en el regazo de la chica, sus ojos se cerraban sin que él lo quisiera, había tanto por decir, tanto por demostrar, pero quizás no era el momento, mas adelante se prometió a si mismo. Ella suavemente acaricio sus cabellos y dejo suaves besitos por todo su rostro, demorándose especialmente en sus labios y mejillas, lo repitió varias veces, hasta que él dejándose mimar y arrullar por las suaves caricias, se durmió.

La pequeña sonrío al sentir la presencia de sus aliados, la caballería había llegado al fin. Se dejo caer con suavidad al lado del chico, junto nuevamente sus labios antes de que la voz furiosa de su hermano mayor resonara fuerte, regañándola, la levanto con rapidez, examinándola con la mirada, comprobando aliviado que ella a pesar de todo estaba a salvo, detrás del hombre, entro otro sujeto con bata de médico que los paso de largo para arrodillándose al lado del cuerpo del chico.

Ella miro como era atendido, él estaba a salvo, lo había encontrado, cuando la certeza al fin se asentó en su interior, se permitió descansar, se dejo caer en los brazos de su hermano agotada. Antes de cerrar sus ojos, mirándole fijamente, pensó y al mismo tiempo susurro con alivio fue un pequeño y tembloso, _Te Amo…_


End file.
